L'appartement du bonheur
by Arewyn
Summary: Quand un Serpentard et un Gryffondor sont contraints d'habiter ensemble pendant leur dernière année à Poudlard, ça donne... L'appartement du bonheur. HP/DM ; BZ/RW ; PP/HG.


**Chapitre I.**

_Lundi 01 septembre , manoir Malefoy._ Point de vue : Externe.

_ Draco, dépêche toi, le train ne va pas t'attendre.

_ J'ai bientôt finit, mère.

Dans sa chambre, le prénommé Draco venait d'accrocher son insigne de préfet-en-chef d'un ton fière, supérieur. Dans le silence de la pièce, seul quelques mots se firent entendre.

_ Je suis pressé de voire la tête de Potter quand il va me voir arrivé avec _ça_, dit-il en désignant du doigt son écusson à la couleur de sa maison, Serpentard.

Car oui, le jeune Malefoy entamait sa septième et dernière année à la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard.

_ Draco, cria une vois féminine qui venait du rez-de-chaussée. Tu vas être en retard, descend immédiatement.

Le jeune homme, obéissant, pris ses bagages, la cage de son hiboux et se dirigea vers la porte, dans le but de descendre rejoindre ses parents. Il se retourna une dernière fois et passa le seuil. Il dévala ensuite les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le gigantesque salon du manoir, qui ne l'impressionnait guère.

_ Je suis là, mère. Nous pouvons y aller.

_ Bien, partons maintenant, nous sommes assez en retard comme sa.

_Lundi 01 septembre, gare King's Cross. _Point de vue : Draco.

Après avoir salué mes parents, je traversais la barrière magique, la voie 9 ¾. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais face à une locomotive rouge, le Poudlard Express. Je posais la cage de mon hibou sur ma valise et poussais mon chariot en direction du compartiment réservé aux deux préfets-en-chefs. Je sortis un magasine de Quidditch de ma malle et m'installais sur une des banquettes installés dans la cabine.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonagall, suivit par un jeune homme dont je ne voyais pas le visage. Il se retourna pour refermer la barrière qui empêchait à quiconque de voir ce qu'il se passait dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chefs puis il vient d'asseoir en face de McGonagall, c'est-à-dire, à côté de moi. Je n'avais toujours pas lever les yeux de mon magasine et, quand ce fut fait, je ne put que dire :

_ Potter.

_ Malefoy, dit-il.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, faisant passer toute ma haine que j'éprouvais envers lui dedans. La couleur de ses pupilles, émeraude, me subjugua, comme à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient. Une étincelle de malice traversa ses yeux et je repris mes esprits quand le professeur McGonagall se mit à parler.

_ Messieurs, je suis ici pour vous expliquez clairement et de vive voix le fonctionnement de votre nouveau poste. Sachez qu'être Préfet-en-chef n'est pas donné à tout le monde, j'espère que vous mesurez l'ampleur de vos responsabilités à ce sujet. Ensuite, je vais vous communiquez les règles qui seront désormais les vôtres. Premièrement, vous partagerez un appartement et une salle d'eau. Vos chambres seront séparées, pour plus d'intimité et vous pourrez soit manger dans votre salle à manger, soit dans le Grande Salle, avec les autres élèves, au choix.

_ Excusez-moi.

_ Oui, Mr Malefoy.

_ Je dois vraiment dormir près de _lui_, dis-je en le montrant du doigt.

_ Oui et j'espère que cette expérience permettra la réconciliation de la maison Serpentard et Gryffondor. Pour clore, vous organiserez le bal de Noël. Toutes les propositions sont acceptées, tant qu'elle repose sur le thème des fêtes de fin d'année. Voilà tout ce que vous devez savoir, des questions ?

_ Professeur, demanda Potter, je voudrais savoir en ce qui concerne les rondes de surveillance.

_ Très bonne question, Mr Potter. J'ai omis de vous dire que vous ferez tout les soirs une ronde dans tout le château, tout les deux. Les sanctions sont simples. Si vous voyez un quelconque élève en dehors de son dortoir, c'est deux heures de retenues avec Mr Rusard. C'est vous qui déciderez du moment en fonction de l'emploi du temps du puni. Encore d'autres questions ?

_ Ce sera tout, professeur, répondit le balafré.

_ Bien. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage. Et surtout, ne vous entretuez pas.

La porte du compartiment se referma sur McGonagall et je laissais échapper un soupir.

_ C'est pas trop tôt, soupirais-je.

Le silence retomba sur nous, que je m'empressais de briser.

_ Potter, bouge tes fesses de la banquette, il y en a une juste en face. Je ne voudrais pas être malade à cause de ta répugnance.

_ Tu es très tordant, la fouine, et si tu as tellement peur que je te rende malade, ça ne va pas s'arranger avec l'année qu'il nous reste à passer, poursuivit-il. Ensemble.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla, purement et simplement.

_ Il va me le payer, celui-là, pensais-je.

_Lundi 01 septembre, Poudlard Express. _Point de vue : Harry.

Une secousse ébranla le Poudlard Express quand je me dirigeais vers le compartiment de mes deux meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ron. Ma tête claqua contre le mur du couloir principal du train et la nausée me monta à la gorge. Je m'asseyais quelques minutes puis pris le chemin inverse, pour revenir dans mon compartiment.

_ Tiens, un revenant. Tu as une mine affreuse. Du moins, ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

_ Merci Malefoy, lançais-je d'une voix ironique.

_ C'était avec plaisir, répondit-il avec le même ton que moi.

Je m'asseyais délicatement sur la banquette en face de celle de la fouine tandis qu'une nouvelle secousse survint.

_ Je crois que je vais vomir.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de prononcer c'est quelques mots que je courrais vers la fenêtre pour rejeter tout mon petit-déjeuner dehors.

_ Tu es immonde, Potter, fit-il avec un air de dégoût.

_ J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi.

_ Un Malefoy ne vomit jamais, ou toujours avec le plus de classe possible.

_ Vomir avec classe ? Tu te payes ma tête là ?

_ Pas du tout, même si je le fais souvent.

Un rire clair et sincère s'échappa de sa bouche.

_ C'est la première fois que je t'entends rire sincèrement.

_ La première et la dernière fois, Potter, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Un soupir plus tard, j'étais affalé sur le siège, une main sur le cœur.

_ Tu sais Malefoy, commençais-je, tu peux être sympa quand tu le veux.

_ Sympa ? Comme tu dis, quand je le veux, ce qui est très, très rare.

Un silence s'installa. J'étais gêné, Malefoy le savait, pourtant, il ne dit rien. Aucune phrase moqueuse, pas de piques incessantes. Rien.

_ _Draco_, tu crois qu'il est possible qu'il se crée une sorte d'entente entre nous ? Je veux que ma dernière année à Poudlard se passe bien.

_ Je pense que tu as raison, _Harry_. Je ne dis pas que je veux qu'on soit les meilleurs amis du monde, mais une entente cordiale n'est pas de refus.

_ Je suis d'accord. Bon, je vais finir le voyage avec Hermione et Ron. On se retrouve dans _notre_ appartement.

_ Il faut que tu reviennes avant que le train n'arrive en gare, c'est écrit sur la lettre. Nous devons aider les premières années, le balourd... pardon, _Hagrid_ commence à fatiguer.

_ OK. Je reviendrais, alors. À toute à l'heure.

_ C'est sa, Potter.

Je ne relevais pas son ton sarcastique et sortis dans le couloir du train. Plusieurs compartiments plus loin, je trouvais enfin celui qui appartenait à mes meilleurs amis.

_ Salut, dis-je, le sourire au lèvre, en entrant dans la cabine.

_ Hé, Harry, répliqua Hermione en se jetant dans mes bras. Comme tu m'as manqué.

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi, Hermione.

Une fois que la plus intelligente des élèves de Poudlard m'eut lâché, je me tournais vers Ron.

_ Et toi alors, tu m'as manqué aussi, m'exclamais-je en lui faisant une accolade sympathique.

_ Toi aussi, Harry, toi aussi.

Je m'asseyais ensuite en face des deux personnes en qui j'avais une confiance absolue pour pouvoir discuter.

_ Alors, comment ce sont passé tes vacances ? me demanda le seul rouquin du compartiment.

_ Comme tout mes séjours chez les Dursley, c'est-à-dire, nulle et terriblement ennuyante.

_ C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venu au Terrier, cet été, Fred et Georges ont recommencé à créer de nouvelles farces et attrapes pour leur future boutique, sur le chemin de Traverse.

_ Génial. Molly n'a rien dit ?

_ Elle ne le sait pas, encore heureux. Si ma mère l'apprends...

Ron leva sa main et traça une ligne imaginaire sur sa gorge.

_ Oh, j'ai compris. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir envoyez de lettre, cet été. Mon oncle avait enfermer Hedwige dans un placard, et seul lui pouvait la faire sortir. Impossible de communiquer.

_ Ce n'est rien. Excuse nous de ne pas t'en avoir envoyer.

_ De toute façon, je ne les aurais pas reçu, oncle Vernon contrôlait tout mon courrier en installant une barrière devant ma fenêtre, impossible à un hibou de passer, aussi petit soit-il.

_ C'est crul, s'insurgea Hermione.

_ Non, c'est mon oncle, dis-je simplement.

Le voyage se fit tranquillement et, au bout de deux heures :

_ Je suis désolé, je dois retourner dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chefs. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle.

Je leur fis un signe d'au revoir, auquel ils répondirents par un sourire, et je pris la direction de la cabine où se trouvait mon pire ennemi, Draco Malefoy.


End file.
